FantASStic baby
by Blood.Tears.Gold
Summary: Femslash. F/F. Shameless Faberry Smut. Rated M for a reason. Look inside for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is a multi-chapter smut fic. So if you are not into that it's best if you leave**** Another thing that needs to be said is that this fic is based on a prompt at the glee-kink-meme at the following link:**

. ?thread=52397751

**One more thing, if you haven't read the glee kink meme post you won't know that this fic eventually will involve anal sex, so again if you are not into that then you shouldn't read this! **

**Now that's all said and done..I hope you enjoy my first ever smut fic xD I have never written anything like this before so I hope everyone will enjoy it. Please leave a review because I would love to hear what everyone thinks! Enjoy **

**Fantasstic baby**

You trace patterns on her toned stomach with your fingertips while you plant soft kisses just above her mound. The heady scent of her arousal reaches your nose and your mouth waters. You kiss and lick softly all over her thighs and lower stomach until a tanned hand finds your hair and eagerly pushes you to the source of that delicious smell. Her lower lips are red and slick and when you press a closed mouthed kiss right in the center of her, you realize how much you love her. Rachel is already writhing above you and you haven't even really started yet.

It still amazes you how easily you can turn each other on. You look up and those beautiful brown orbs find your own hazel ones and it's just perfect. Your tongue peaks out between your lips and you trace lazy circles all over and around her entrance. Rachel bucks and gasps and please of more and right there leave her lips in soft whispers. You hook both her legs over your shoulders so you can get a better angle and slide your hands up to her breasts. Your tongue traces back and forth over her entrance and gradually slides higher and higher until it lays flat against Rachel's pulsing clit. Rachel gasps as her back arches off the bed.

You add a little more pressure and slide your hands from her breasts down over her stomach. You scratch your nails softly across her abs as your tongue swirls leisurely around that delicious nub. When your hands reach her beautiful round ass you gently nip at the nub in your mind and squeeze the supple flesh firmly. A guttural moan escapes Rachel's mouth and you know she is close so you flick your tongue relentlessly over the little nub while you squeeze and mold her ass.

With one final rough squeeze of those beautiful hands and that talented tongue on your clit, you're flying. A loud shriek escapes your lips and your back arches. Colors flash in front of your eyes and your thighs are trembling. She is still licking and sucking and for a moment it feels as if it will last forever. Eventually, of course, your thighs relax and you can sort of get your breathing under control. Your back sinks back down onto the bed and you sloppily swing your hand down your body and onto the head of the beautiful blonde that is your girlfriend.

'Baby, please you're sending me into sensory overload.'

Your voice cracks as she softly sucks on the tender flesh between your jerk softly on the blonde hair and those hazel eyes that make your insides turn to jelly. Her face is smeared with your wetness and you smile adoringly at her. You know how much she loves eating you out. She has told you on more than one occasion that that's one of her favorite things in the world. She smiles at you now while she teasingly swipes her tongue over you clit. You're thighs tremble and you tighten your hold on her hair and tug her upwards.

'I can't take no more right now honey. My thighs are still trembling.' You chuckle. Quinn looks a bit pouty and she frowns.

'But I don't wanna stop yet. Let me just love you for a little while longer, okay?' You smile the smile you know Rachel can't resist. You know it's a mean trick but you really just want to enjoy this moment for a little while longer. Placing a lingering kiss on Rachel's inner thigh you can see her crumbling right in front of you.

'Okay baby, just avoid my clit for at least a couple of minutes. I'm not sure I can go again right now.'

You nod your head vigorously and place a quick kiss on her lower stomach before you drag your tongue through her center. Your hands are still on her ass and you gently squeeze. Rachel's breath is already increasing and you know you have her in the palm of your hands. Literally. Your tongue pokes inside her and rolls in waves against her entrance. You shuffle a bit to get more comfortable and you accidentally lift her a bit of the bed. Your tongue slips down Rachel's center and over her puckered asshole. It was just a second, maybe not even but you instantly freeze. Rachel's shoots up and looks at you with these huge eyes and you just stare down at the little hole and swallow hard. Your face feels like it's on fire but you can't help but roll your tongue around in your mouth trying to identify how it feels to lick a place so private and taboo. The wetness between your legs increases dramatically at the thought and you squirm uncomfortably. Finally, you look up at Rachel. She is still looking at you with a shocked expression on her face.

'I'm so sorry Rach, I didn't do it on purpose I swear I didn't! I would never do something like that without discussing it first with you which I of course wouldn't want to because people who even think about doing that are disgusting and that just a big no-no, I mean exit only right? Exit only exactly and I totally agree.."

You watch Quinn trying to control her word vomit for a couple of seconds before you cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips. Her lips are unmoving and she seems completely frozen.

When you felt Quinn's hot tongue poking your ass you were shocked to say the least. You never expected Quinn to go for that at all. Although, Quinn has come a long way in their sexual relationship you didn't expect that _anal _would be something she was interested in. When you had made love with each other for the first time it was definitely an experience to say the least. However, after the initial awkwardness and embarrassment, Quinn turned out to be quite adventurous in the bedroom. You realized fairly quickly that dirty talk was a big thing for your girlfriend. You only had to talk dirty to her for a couple of minutes and she would be dripping. The sex was always great and always left you wanting more. Sometimes you would do it rough and fast, sometimes slow and relaxed. Sometimes you are on top and sometimes Quinn. They had used toys before and experimented with those but they had never even come near either of their back entrances so to speak.

When you pull away from the kiss, you notice how Quinn's cheeks are a burning red and her eyes are flickering all over the place but they never once land on you. Her breathing is heavy and at first you think it's because she is embarrassed but then you notice her squirming and squeezing her legs together. You pull her up by her hands until she is kneeling in front of you and cup her sex with one of your hands. She is absolutely dripping and a sigh escapes her lips as you squeeze softly.

'Baby, you are absolutely dripping.' You bite your lip and look at your girls' face.

' Is it because of..you know.'

You fumble with your words. Not because you are embarrassed or something but how do you say that out loud? "Is it because you licked my ass?" That sounds crude and too graphic for a situation as fragile as this one.

Quinn's head snaps up and she looks at you through her bangs and a shuddering breath escapes her lips. You squeeze her sex again and tease her entrance with your middle finger.

'Tell me, baby. Is it because you licked me..there?'

You slide a single finger into her wet heat slowly and she rocks forward and holds onto your shoulders for support.

Slowly, you move your finger inside of her. Using your other hand you guide her across the bed so you can reverse your position. You push her gently down onto her back and hover above her. Quinn's eyes are closed tightly and she is breathing heavily. You wonder if she is so turned on because of what happened earlier and while you slowly brush your thumb over her clit you briefly consider if you would be into that. Quinn licking you there again. Touching you there. You involuntarily clench and unclench your sphincter a couple of times when a moan coming from underneath you shakes you out of your thoughts and brings you back to reality. Reality is pretty great right now. Quinn looks so beautiful like this. Hair fanned out on the pillow, her face flushed and hooded eyes that seem to look straight through you. She wines and bucks against your hand and you decide to test the waters a bit.

Inserting a second finger to join your middle one you settle on a slow rhythm as you lean down until your mouth is right next to her ear.

'You like that, huh? I never knew you were such a kinky girl Quinnie.'

You lick the shell of her ear and you can feel her shudder underneath you. The walls around your fingers get even slicker and you smile a sly smile as you pump your fingers in and out a bit faster and rougher.

'I never expected to have good Christian girl Quinn Fabray under me and at my mercy because she loves to lick my ass.'

You whisper the words hotly into her ear and Quinn breaks. A loud moan escapes her lips and her hands find your ass and she needs them roughly. Grunting, your fingers pick up their pace and your thumb finds her clit expertly. Quinn keens and bites your shoulder while she squeezes your ass harder. Her walls are fluttering around your fingers and you know she is close. The back of your hand hits your clit perfectly and you release a shuddering sigh against Quinn's ear. Pumping your hand even faster into Quinn's now sopping center you bite her earlobe. Her thighs are trembling and you know just one swipe with your thumb over clit will send her flying. So you press down on her clit while whispering harshly in her ear.

'You want to fuck my ass, Quinn?

Colors explode behind your eyelids as a quiet scream get stuck in your throat. You pull Rachel into you by her ass as your lips buck irregularly against her fingers. Wetness coats your thighs and you can't catch your breath. Rachel curls her fingers inside of you and pleasure rolls over you in waves. It feels as though you are lying there forever, trembling with Rachel pressed up against you.

Eventually you come down and Rachel gently extracts her fingers from between your legs. Your walls are still trembling and they flutter when Rachel seductively licks her fingers clean of your juices. She collapses on top of you and the only thing you can do is haphazardly throw an arm across her back so your hand is resting on Rachel's right butt cheek. She looks up at you but you barely have the energy to open your eyes so you settle on peaking at her through half closed eyelids.

'You want to talk about this?'

She looks at you imploringly and you feel heat rise to your cheeks and you try to put some distance between you two. You don't know what happened exactly but the thought of all the things you could do to Rachel's ass made you so damn wet you couldn't even think clearly. However, now in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms you have ever had, it's super embarrassing to even think about sharing that information with her. You let out a small wine and cover your eyes with your left arm.

'Hey baby, there is no need to be embarrassed.'

Rachel pushes your arm of your face and smiles at you.

'How about we get some sleep first and then we can discuss this whenever we wake up okay?'

With the last bit of your strength, you do a mini sit up you connect your lips for a sweet kiss. Rachel gives you that smile that makes you weak to your knees as she throws the covers over you naked bodies and settles down half on top of you.

'You are all kinds of perfect you know that?'

She snuggles in a bit closer and kisses your shoulder.

'I love you, baby.'

'Love you too, Rach. So much.'

**A/N: Let me know if you would like to read another chapter about this **** I haven't written chapter 2 yet so if no-one likes I won't be putting in the effort. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter 2! Faster than expected to be honest but that's not a bad thing I suppose. First of all I want to thank everyone who commented on chapter 1 and everyone who favourited/followed the story. Second of all, I took the advice given to me in the comments to heart and hope that the perspectives are a bit clearer now. Thirdly, I apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter. I didn't proof-read before posting which I obviously should've done.. Also, there is a bit of storyline in this chapter. But there is also smut..always smut**** I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Fantasstic baby**

You wake up with Rachel still draped over you like an extra blanket. You can feel her breasts pressing up against your side. With every breath Rachel takes, a puff of warm air strokes your nipple. If you could wake up like this for the rest of your life, you would be the happiest woman on earth. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Her features are completely relaxed, her lips slightly parted to reveal that talented tongue you love so much. You love all of her of course. More than you have ever loved anyone before. Even though you have been together for about a year now, every time you hold hands, kiss or have sex – is still as exciting as it was the first time.

The first time you kissed Rachel was in the beginning of August last year. She was about to leave for NYADA and you knew that it would be a while before you would see her again. After spending almost every day of your summer break in and/or around the Berry house, it was dwindling amount of days till Rachel's departure that made you see what had been in front of you for quite some time. All of a sudden, the friendly touches and the random hugs started to linger and become longer. Every time you parted after a hug you realized you wanted to hold on just a little while longer.

The day Rachel was supposed to leave for New York, you had knocked on the door of her room, waiting impatiently for her consent to enter. Tears were already streaming down your face even though you kept wiping them away with sleeves. Instead of Rachel's cheerful and bubbly 'Come in!' There was only the muffled sound of sniffling coming from the other side of the door. Opening the door, your eyes had immediately found those beautiful brown orbs that belonged to that beautiful face of the girl you had fallen hopelessly in love with. Within a few seconds you had made your way over to her and cupped her face in your hands. Rachel had looked into your eyes while she sobbed and you just couldn't help yourself. You gently folded your lips over hers and everything fell into place.

Lost in your memories, you don't feel the change in Rachel's breathing or the fact that her hand is slowly crawling up your torso. It's only when her hot mouth envelops your nipple, you snap out of your thoughts and look down. You can't keep yourself from moaning at the sight. Her brown bedroom eyes are looking up at you innocently while she sucks on your breast.

You lavish Quinn's breast with broad swipes of your tongue. You really love her boobs, they are nice and perky and not too big – they are just perfect. You look up at Quinn through your eyelashes while you suck her nipple into your mouth. Switching between sucking and licking you pinch her other nipple with your free hand. Quinn's back arches as you bite down and then soothe it with your tongue. You sit up on your knees with one leg between Quinn's, as you slide your hands up and down those delicious abs. Quinn is looking up at you through hooded eyes. Her arms are limp by her side as she takes shuddering breaths. You grab both of her wrists and bring them up over her head. You're face to face now and for a moment you just stare into each others' eyes, getting lost in the moment. After a while you decide to break the silence.

'You know, I have been thinking.' You watch Quinn blink a couple of times. She was probably expecting something dirty or loving to roll off your tongue instead of this casual statement.

'You know about before, the uhm.. ass thing.' You try to find the right words but you really have no vocabulary for this kind of conversation. Quinn is blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. You release one of her wrists to cup her face gently. 'Baby, no. Don't be embarrassed please. It's perfectly natural to want certain things or like certain things. Everybody has fantasies about stuff.' She finally looks you in the eyes. She is doing that sexy eyebrow thing that shoots arousal straight to your core.

'You have fantasies about stuff? Like what?' It takes a while before you can formulate an answer because you are still kind of captivated by that eyebrow and those hazel eyes but once you realize what she asked you, you can feel a blush forming on your cheeks. You know Quinn is very shy about sexual things. When you told her you were ready to have sex about 2 months into the relationship, she had blushed and stumbled and been just generally awkward for a couple of days. You realized fairly quickly that it was just because of her lack of knowledge about having sex with women that made her insecure. So now it's important that you are open and honest with her and to discuss all possibilities. Taking a deep breath you push your own embarrassment aside and formulate your thoughts into words.

'Yeah, I mean of course I have fantasies about stuff.' Another one of those sexy eyebrow lifts push you to elaborate. You gently lay your body on top of Quinn's and her arms wrap around you instantly. You smile shyly and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. 'I love to be on top, you know I love to be on top,' you smile at her pervy grin and cover her mouth with your hand, 'stop grinning like that you are making me nervous.' You can feel her chuckle underneath you and it's just what you need to get rid of awkwardness out of the conversation. 'I love to be on top, to see you at my mercy. It's a huge turn on for me and maybe that's something we can explore. Me, lightly dominating you? Blindfolds maybe? Silks for some light bondage, maybe? Oh and toys.' You take a deep breath and peek up through your lashes to see Quinn's reaction. She is looking at you with eyes filled with adoration and love and it makes your breath hitch. She strokes your cheek and brushes your hair to the side before she leans up to kiss you softly.

'I love you.' You love the way Quinn's lips form those words. Of course, you mimic the words and accentuate the words with another kiss before stroking her cheek lovingly. You know you have to ask her about her fantasies because she won't share them with you voluntarily. Quinn is still smiling softly at you but you know that her expression will change quickly after you've asked her.

'Honey, I just want you to know that I'm open minded about almost everything. So, whatever it is you fantasize about, I want to know. If there is anything that I don't feel comfortable with, I will tell you but there will be no hard feelings, okay? I will never judge you for wanting something, ever.' You place feather light kisses across her face to remind her to trust you. To let her know that your words are one hundred percent true. You watch the internal struggle going on in her eyes so you just wait until she is ready.

Rachel is looking at you with big understanding eyes and it makes you feel all tingly inside. You will never understand how this girl seems to know you so well. Her openness about her fantasies, the things she wants to explore with you, made your heart beat faster – in a good way. You can definitely see yourself be dominated by Rachel. She can almost make you climax with just her words, so exploring more of Rachel pleasuring you, definitely interests you. However, now that you have to talk about your 'fantasy', it's difficult to find words to describe it. You aren't even sure where this all came from. You have always loved her ass, it's so supple and it fits perfectly in your hands. Just touching and squeezing it could arouse you easily – but you have never thought of pleasuring Rachel anally before. The thought of licking Rachel's ass again, maybe even sucking, while your fingers pound into her pussy, make your insides clench and you know you are already dripping. Deciding that it would be easier to show Rachel what your ass does to you than to tell her, you gently take one of her hands and guide it down your body. She looks at you in puzzlement for a second but she doesn't stop you so you keep going.

'This is what your ass does to me.' You whisper the words but you know she heard you and when both your hands reach your center she gasps in shock. Her fingers slide easily through the wetness between your legs as she stares at your face in wonder. Your eyes close as pleasure ripples through you.

'Baby, you are absolutely dripping. I had no idea it was so..intense.'

Quinn's juices coat your fingers thoroughly and you haven't even entered her yet. You gently circle her clit and her hips buck wantonly into your hand trying to find more friction. You remove your leg from between hers and kneel down next to her. For a second, you just look down at her in all her glory. Her legs spread wide apart, her breasts rocking with every shuddering breath and finally her face which is contorted in pleasure. She is all yours and you love how good that makes you feel. You scratch her abs softly as Quinn's right hand finds your ass. She palms it for a second and you can feel how her arousal increases. You slide you fingers down her slit to her entrance and gently push two fingers inside.

'God, yes baby.' Quinn's words are music to your ears and you smile as you lean forward to take her clit into your mouth. It's swollen and hard and you flick your tongue over it in quick succession. Quinn moans loudly and her hand squeezes your behind possessively. While pumping your fingers in and out of Quinn's sopping pussy you slide your legs closer to Quinn, trying to silently communicate that you could use some friction between your own legs as well. Quinn luckily catches on and slides two fingers through your butt crack and straight into your pussy. You moan loudly around the nub in your mouth and Quinn responds by roughly thrusting her fingers even deeper inside of you. You rock back and forth like that for a while but even though it feels good, it's not really enough to take you over the edge. Suddenly, you have an idea. You release the now swollen flesh from between your lips and look back at Quinn.

'Baby, just let me try something okay? Tell me how it is for you.' Quinn responds with a nod and looks at you questioningly. You move your backside even closer Quinn's torso and once you're close enough, you swing one of your legs over her body. Now straddling Quinn's chest you immediately feel that for you the angle is way better. You look over your shoulder to Quinn who has a dazed expression on her face.

'Is this okay, baby?'

Rachel's question snaps you out of your daze. The moment Rachel threw her leg over your body and you could see her from this angle, you fell even deeper in love than you thought possible. Why hadn't they tried this before? This is probably the best view in the world. Rachel is dripping wet and her clit is peeking out of its hood. Her ass looks gorgeous like this and her sphincter is right in front of you. If you would lean forward you could lick it or suck it – the thought alone excites you to no end.

You nod in response to Rachel's questions as you palm her butt cheeks. She smiles at you and starts to bend forward to continue her delicious teasing between your legs but pauses.

'You can lick me _there _too you know. If you want.' You choke on air and you know your brain must be confused about sending the blood to your head to form a blush or to the south to settle between your thighs.

'I love you.' You kiss both her butt cheeks to emphasize before you get to work. Rachel's reply is morphed into a moan when your tongue drags through her folds. She falls forward and immediately starts sucking on your pussy lips again. You moan against her clit and you roughly squeeze her luscious ass. You lick through her folds and towards her entrance. When you reach it, you thrust your tongue into the slick channel as deep as it will go. Rachel responds by picking up her pace and slamming her fingers harder inside of you. Because you have to keep your head up to reach Rachel's your right hand leaves Rachel's globes to blindly grab a pillow from behind you to elevate your head. Once you're comfortable you stare at the clenching muscle just above Rachel's opening. You smile as you leave an open mouthed wet kiss right in the middle of Rachel's pussy. You use one of your hands to gently circle Rachel's clit while the other hand thrusts three fingers deep into Rachel's channel. Rachel keens forward and loses her rhythm for a second. You use years of coach Sylvester's training to lean forward and plant soft kisses all around Rachel's puckered asshole. You moan as Rachel starts sucking on your clit again and you bite her butt cheek gently. You slowly drag your mouth over to her sphincter and you feel that Rachel stops the thrusting of her fingers for a moment. Time seems to stop as you remove your fingers from Rachel's pussy to part her butt cheeks slightly. Deciding to just go for it, you place a kiss right in the middle off Rachel's ass.

Quinn's mouth feels foreign on your sphincter. But then again you suppose everything would because nothing has ever been there before. So far, the whole ass thing isn't really doing anything for you. That is until you feel Quinn's hesitant tongue trace the ridges of your asshole. You moan loudly and push back against Quinn's mouth. She pulls back and it's not long before you hear her hesitant voice.

'Is this okay, baby?' You can hear the doubt in her voice and it takes all your willpower not to push her head back where it was five seconds ago.

'Yes, so fucking good. Please don't stop.' You gasp out. Quinn immediately starts rubbing your clit in tight fast circles and you suck harshly on her clit to stop yourself from shooting off the bed. Her mouth finds your ass again and she traces her tongue around your sphincter once more. It feels so much better than you expected. You never thought that this would be arousing for you as well but you know that you are dripping wet. This is so intimate, so personal and it makes you so hot for her. You add a third finger into Quinn's pussy and mimic the circles Quinn is making with her fingers, with your tongue. Quinn is now lapping at your ass with broad strokes that make your pussy clench and your hips buck. You rock back into her and the tip of her tongue slips inside of you and you moan loudly around her clit. Quinn's walls are trembling around your fingers and you know it won't take long before she will be clamping down on your fingers. You are extremely close yourself and as Quinn flexes her tongue, you rock back into her. Her tongue slips past the tight ring of muscles and it's a glorious feeling, the fingers on your clit are rubbing furiously and when Quinn wiggles her tongue inside of you, you're flying.

Rachel is coming on top of you and it's the most erotic experience of your life. You're still tongue deep inside of Rachel's ass and you can feel it clenching as waves of pleasure roll through her. You are so close yourself and when Rachel's hips buck back against your tongue, you let go. You clench violently around Rachel's fingers as Rachel's tongue on your clit prolongs your orgasm for some heavenly seconds. You are still trembling and Rachel's thighs are still shaking. You gently extract your tongue from Rachel's ass and give it a few gentle licks before sliding your tongue lower to lap up Rachel's juices. A shiver rolls through the body above you as both of you gently lick each other clean. Eventually Rachel lifts her leg and gets off of you. She immediately kisses you and you both moan at the combined tastes of your come. After sharing lazy kisses for a while, Rachel get's up on wobbly legs and gets her laptop from her desk.

'What are you doing?' Rachel plops back down onto the bed and presses the power button and the screen lights up. She turns around and you look at her with a raised eyebrow. She presses a loving open mouthed kiss to your lips and you immediately deepen it. Your tongues massage each other until the sound of the laptop asking for a password pulls you apart. Rachel pecks your lip one more time before she turns back to the screen. Leaning your head on her shoulder, you follow the little arrow across the screen until it lands on a web browser. Rachel quickly opens a web browser and finds a search engine.

She turns and smiles at you.

'Don't you think we have some research to do?' She winks and types _Anal sex _ into the search bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooo here is chapter 3! I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed the story and I hope that this will live up to your expectations! Special thanks to my lovely friend Fru who gives me fantastic feedback.**

**This is kind of a filler chapter which focuses a bit on one of Rachel's fantasies. So hope everyone enjoys and I can't wait to hear what you think. **

**FantASStic baby**

You stroke circles across Rachel's lower back while she is clicking and typing furiously on her laptop. She is going through web pages so fast that after about 5 minutes, you decided you couldn't keep up and so you laid back down. Your head is resting comfortably on your arm as you admire Rachel's impressive back muscles. Sexy, is the only word to describe your girlfriend and as your eyes wonder lower to land on the swell of her ass, you can't help but smile. Just over one hour ago, you were licking between those luscious butt cheeks, discovering uncharted territory while you were being touched in all the right places by the most beautiful woman on the planet. You close your eyes and sigh – replaying the previous events in your mind.

You lap at Rachel's sphincter slowly. You don't want to push her too far and make her change her mind about wanting to try this, so you take your time The hitch in Rachel's breath and the needy way she is humping your hand, tell you that she is definitely liking this too. You flex your tongue and gently prod at her anus with short but precise licks. You use your one free hand to spread Rachel's butt cheeks a little wider so you have more excess. The next time she rocks back into your tongue, you keep it flexed and before you know it – the tight muscle gives and the tip of your tongue finds the tight hotness that you have been thinking about for quite some time now. Spikes of pleasure shoot through your body and come together between your legs where a beautiful mouth is sucking your clit furiously. You can feel her clit pulsing under your fingers and it drives you wild with arousal. You retract your tongue and gasp as Rachel hits the perfect spot again and again with that expert tongue of hers. Your thighs are trembling and the fingers that are placed on Rachel's throbbing clit pick up their pace. You surge forward again, aiming straight for that beautiful hole and you immediately enter her. Only the tip of your tongue because you don't know how far you can go yet. Rachel doesn't seem to mind though and when you wiggle your tongue inside of her ass, her thighs clench and a gush of wetness covers you wrist. Her pussy is clenching and you can feel her asshole tightening around your tongue. The sensation makes you see stars and before you know it you are flying over the edge as well. Your panting heavily as you lazily lap at Rachel's ass while you come down from your orgasm.

The sound of the printer beeping in the corner of the room rips you from your memories and plunges you back into the present. Rachel has left your side and is now waiting next to the printer while she absentmindedly scratches her belly. She is still naked and as your eyes roam her body, you realize how lucky you are that she is yours.

'You're so beautiful, baby.'

Quinn is looking at you so sincerely and open that it makes your heat skip a beat. You blush and turn away from her, tapping your foot on the carpet of your room. The printer is taking forever and you just want to hide under the covers instead of standing here naked while you are being ogled.

'What time does your train leave?'

Quinn flops backwards on the bed and you can't help but giggle as she pouts sadly. Weekends are entirely too short for you to be together. From the moment you started NYADA and Quinn started Yale you have spent every weekend together. Usually, you or Quinn will take the train on Friday afternoon so you would arrive Friday evening. Then Saturday it's outside activities like museums, tourist attractions, walks in the park or just a relaxed lunch. Then Sunday is bed day. The day where you will spend almost the entire day in bed just being close to each other, remembering each other's touch and soak up the closeness that you have to miss during the week. Then when the time comes to leave, you hold on to each other as long as possible before either one has to get on the train. The person staying behind would rush home and wait for the other to call and say that they have arrived safely.

As the printer pushes out the last paper, you look over at Quinn who is now looking at you through her eyelashes. You wink at her before you bend over to retrieve the papers, you shuffle to the side a bit so Quinn get's the full view of your ass. Taking your time with the papers you look back at Quinn, who is now sitting straight up in bed and looking at you hungrily.

'You are so easy.' You chuckle and straighten up, sauntering back to the bed with the papers clutched behind your back, you drag your eyes across Quinn's body and when her eyes meet yours, you can't help but blush. Setting the papers down on the foot of the bed, you lean over and kiss her gently and slowly, telling her you love her without words. She deepens the kiss and attempts to pull you on the bed so you reluctantly pull away.

'I want to go again too, baby.' You trace your hand absentmindedly across her nipple and Quinn's breath immediately hitches. 'However, I know your train leaves in two hours so we need to get ready.' You peck her lips again softly and get up off the bed to gather the clothes that are strewn across the floor.

You watch as Rachel gets up off the bed to start the search for the several items of clothing that were haphazardly shed the night before. Groaning, you sit up and reach for the papers that are still resting next to your feet on the bed. You chuckle at the front page which reads in a catching and bold font: _'Rachel Berry's Guide to Even More Amazing Sex.'_

'Babe, did you make an entire report about this?' You flip through the whole package casually. 'When am I supposed to read all of this?' You look up at her and your eyes instantly meet. There is something different behind those brown orbs than usual and you unconsciously raise an eyebrow to silently ask what's going on. Rachel doesn't seem to be aware of any change but you can see it in her eyes.

'You can read it in the train on your way home.' Rachel says this coolly and ends the sentence with a tight lipped smile.

'I'm not reading this in public, Rach. Look at the front of this thing. Everybody will think I'm some giant pervert.'

'You will read this on the way home. And then we will discuss it on the phone once you have arrived.'

Rachel is using a distant tone with you and when you focus on her eyes, she is looking at you pointedly. You are a bit creeped out so you bow your head and focus back on the stack of papers still clutched in your hands. You open the file on a random page and scan the words there. _Dominance _and _submission _jump out at you and you raise your eyebrows in confusion. You recall the conversation you and Rachel had a couple of hours ago about the things she wants or would like to try. You didn't really think much about it then because you were still so embarrassed about your own fantasy but now that you think about it, you realize that maybe this is Rachel is trying to be _dominant._ You really are not sure about all of this. You have absolutely zero experience with this and you don't even know if you can _submit _to Rachel. You don't even know what it entails or what you have to do or what not to do. You try to focus on the papers in front of you but it is proving to be very difficult with a thousand thoughts racing through your mind.

Quinn is losing it. You can tell by the frown on her face and the light shaking of her hands. You mentally curse yourself for taking this way too fast but you really couldn't help yourself. While you were researching all the aspects you and Quinn had previously discussed, you just got so turned on by all the information. You realized more and more how much you wanted to do the things you read to Quinn and explore that side of you. When you and Quinn go out for dinner or a party, she is always the possessive one. There is not a moment when she is not touching your shoulder or your ass and you love it that way. However, you would really love to be on that side of the relationship in the bedroom. You know Quinn can submit. You have always been subtle about your comments during sex but you have definitely been the more dominant one for a long time. Whenever you wanted to try something you would just have to say something and she would do it. It was something that has been a private turn on for you for a long time and you really don't want to jeopardize that. That's why you have to fix this. If Quinn loses it now already, there will be no exploring and no experimenting with the part of you that you would really, really like to meet. So, you walk over to her, now donning a shirt and panties and bend over until you are eyelevel with Quinn.

'Baby, listen to me. It's just me, okay? Nothing to worry about. I'm sorry if I freaked you out and we can just talk about this together. Don't close up on me cause this is my fault, not yours.' You stroke her cheek as you gaze into her eyes. She looks into your eyes for quite some time and you can practically see the wheels turning inside her head. Eventually, she blinks and sighs. She cups your cheek and pulls your mouth against hers for a slow, soft kiss. She drags her mouth across your cheek until her mouth is next to your ear.

'I'll read it in the train.'

A blush rises to your cheeks as the words tumble past your lips. When you think about the fact that Rachel has been so accepting to you about your fantasy, you could at least try the same for her. She said it herself, whenever someone is uncomfortable we just have to say it and you will still be okay. Also, you love it when Rachel is on top and every experience you have had so far with Rachel has been a good one. You can't see Rachel's face but you heard her breath hitch and as you pull back her eyes are darker than before. You smile shyly up at her and tuck a lock of hair behind your ear as you look back down at the booklet in your hands. She strokes your cheek and scratches your hairline at the nape of your neck.

'Good girl.'

The words are murmured but make you blush furiously and as she kisses your forehead, you can't help but smile. Rachel straightens up and starts to get dressed and for a while you just stare at her.

'Come on, get dressed. We don't want you missing your train.'

She speaks softly but you can still her the sternness from before lacing through the words. It excites you to see this different side of Rachel and you just wonder how far you will go to play along. For now, you are willing to comply. You jump up and start gathering your stuff from around the room to get dressed.

When you arrive at the station, you are almost 45 minutes early. And the platform is almost completely deserted.

'See Rach, I told you. We still have loads of time left.'

You smile apologetically at Quinn but you are really not sorry. You want to tease Quinn. Push her a bit. When she almost freaked out in your room about 40 minutes ago, you weren't sure if you were going to do this but Quinn has pulled it together and you really want to see how she will react to this. So, you take her hand and drag her to the far end of the platform where there is no one who can see you. Or you know, easily see you. You take Quinn's bag from her and push her up against one of the platform pillars.

'Rach, what are you..'

You cut off her words as you kiss her roughly. The surprised keen that comes from Quinn's throat, only urges you on as you push your tongue through her lips and into her mouth. Quinn finally catches on and kiss you back hungrily and cups your face in her hands. You immediately grab her wrists and pull her arms away from your face and up next to her head. Quinn moans in your mouth and you bite her lower lip to answer. You guide her wrists behind her head as you drag your mouth away from hers slowly. Your eyes meet hers and you can't help but smile at her dazed look. You quickly school your features and growl in her ear.

'You better keep those arms up, baby.'

She nods and you can feel her hook one hand into the other. Once you are sure she will keep them up, you drag your hands over her cheeks and down her neck. You kiss her softly on the lips before dragging your tongue along that beautiful jaw line and down her neck to her pulse. The sensitive skin is soft under your tongue and for a moment you just lap at the skin slowly. You can feel Quinn relax under your touch and that's when you know you have to strike. Suddenly, you suck harshly on the skin under your mouth and within a second Quinn's hands are in your hair, pulling you closer and pushing you away at the same time. You pull back immediately and grab her wrists.

'Didn't I tell you to keep them up?' The words come out in a shouted whisper and Quinn nods apologetically. 'Tell me you are sorry and that you will listen from now on.'

'I..I'm sorry. I will listen now.' Your voice cracked and you know it. Rachel is looking at you so intensely that you actually feel sorry for not listening to her. She looks at you for a second longer and then brings your arms up behind your head again. You immediately grab on as tight as you can, refusing to lose your control again.

'If you drop them again, you will be sorry.' Again you nod and squeeze your hands even tighter together.

'Answer me with words when I'm talking to you.' She is right in your face and you actually feel intimidated by her even though she is shorter than you.

'Okay, Rachel.' You manage to formulate and you see Rachel's pupils dilate at your submission. It's only a second before she dives in again, sucking on that same spot that made you touch her before. She is really going for it now and the suction sends spikes of pleasure from your neck all the way down between your legs. You are starting to get uncomfortably aroused but there is not even a small part of your brain that wants to stop her at this point. It feels so good when she does that thing with her tongue and..

'Oh God..' The words fall from Quinn's lips in a guttural moan and you repeat the motion with your tongue that provoked it. While your mouth works on her neck your hands drag down the front Quinn's trademark old band tee, stopping at her breasts. You squeeze her boobs roughly through the fabric and Quinn arches in your hands. When your hands slide lower, you thumb the edge of her shirt and pull your mouth away from her neck to look in her eyes as you slowly inch your hands up her abs. They quiver under your touch and you love it. Her eyes fly open as you pull down her bra cups to pinch a bare nipple.

'Rach, we are in public I think we took it far enough.' She looks at you pleadingly and you can see her release and grip her hands over and over again, unable to decide whether to let go or to stop your hands from touching her. You pinch her nipples and she gasps, unable to catch her breath. You know she needs a little convincing to keep trusting you so while your fingers play at her nipples you kiss her softly and sweetly.

'Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now? With your hands over your head, unable to stop me from using you in the fucking train station.' You know it's a major turn on for Quinn when you curse so you only do it on special occasions. This is definitely a special occasion. 'You have no idea how wet I am for you, baby. The sounds you make when I suck your neck, when I pinch your nipples just like this..' The sound that tears from Quinn's throat when you pinch at her nipples sends a bolt of arousal straight through your core.

'Are you wet for me too, baby? Do you want to come?' Quinn nods vigorously and her eyes close as her head falls backwards on her hands against the pillar. You pinch and twist her rock hard nipples one last time before dragging your hands down her torso and undoing the button of her jeans. For a second, she looks down at you with worried eyes. She probably thinks you will pull down her jeans right here but you are quick to sooth her worries. Your hand slips inside her jeans and over her panties and you immediately feel a large wet patch on the fabric. 'Someone is excited.' You tease her as you gently stroke her over her panties. You briefly look over your shoulder towards the giant clock that is hung from the ceiling of the platform. 'Oh baby, we only have five minutes left. Can you come within five minutes? Are you that close already?' You smile at the wide eyed look Quinn gives you but she nods anyway.

'Yes, baby just go inside already. I'm so close! S..so close!' All you want to do is shove Rachel's hand inside your panties and have her fuck you until you see stars but your stupid hands have to stay above your head. You thrust your hips upwards into Rachel's hand, looking for more friction but Rachel just moves with you and there is nothing you can do. You look down at her pleadingly but she doesn't seem fazed at all. She keeps stroking you in the same soft way over and over and it's driving you seriously insane. Your head thuds against the pillar and you close your eyes, hoping that she will have mercy and just fuck you already.

'Baby, look at me okay.' You lull your head forwards and look into her eyes. 'I need you to keep your eyes open and look out for the train, okay? When the train comes you have to tell me so I can make sure no one in the train can see us like this.' You nod and her hand slips past the barrier of your panties and touch you right where you need it. An uncontrolled moan escapes your lips as she circles your clit slowly a couple of times before picking up the pace. You can see the headlights of the train not far away and you start to hump Rachel's hand chasing the oh so near orgasm. When you think you only need a few more seconds, Rachel stops. She just stops moving and you almost cry in frustration.

'Baby, don't stop please. I'm so close. So fucking close. Please, make me come please!' You thrust your hips against her hand but she is already pulling it out of your jeans.

'The train is almost here, honey. We don't want people seeing us like this.' You feel like you could cry and before you know it your hand shoots down to cover Rachel's wrist and you try to put it back down your jeans.

You stare at the hand covering your wrist and the desperate way Quinn tries to put it back where it was a second ago. You snatch your hand away and as you look up at her, Quinn realizes her error.

'Oh shit, I'm sorry baby but I'm so close. Don't leave me hanging.' Her words are a whine and as you close up the button of her jeans and arrange her shirt you think about how to handle this. The train comes to a halt next to you and you know that you have about three minutes before Quinn will miss it. You lean into her and cup her over her jeans and align your mouth with her ear. From the train it would look like they were just hugging goodbye, but for them it was completely different.

'That was a bad move Fabray. I told you to keep those hands up and you didn't listen. Not once but twice. Now I want you to go into that train, read the information I gave you and I will call you when I get home because I think someone needs to be punished.'

Quinn definitely looks like she is sorry and also embarrassed. Mostly, she looks aroused and annoyed because she is still on the brink of orgasm but knows that release won't come very soon. You step back which allows her to pick up her bag and for a moment she hesitates. You pull her into you by her hips and kiss her deeply.

'I love you, Quinn.'

'Love you too, Rach.'

You look into Rachel's eyes for a couple of seconds longer before you throw your bag over your shoulder.

'I'm really sorry I didn't listen.' You whisper the words in embarrassment for your lack of self control. Rachel just looks at you.

'I'll talk to you soon, Quinn.'

You turn and with wobbly legs and incredibly uncomfortable wet panties, you step into the train. You look back one last time to see the retreating form of your girlfriend.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions, comments or anything else really..please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is chapter 4! It's mostly smut which I hope you'll enjoy. I didn't really know where I wanted to go with this for a while and that's why I haven't uploaded for a while. My apologies. But now I have sorta an idea for what I want in the next chapter so I hope that I will be able to write and upload that sooner than I did this one! **

**Lastly, I had some trouble with writing the present and the past in this one. I did proofread but there probably will be mistakes left. My sincere apologies in advance ;) **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy **

**Fantasstic baby**

It's been a week since you last saw Rachel. You're not sure what you are supposed to expect now that you are on your way back to her. The train wobbles which you usually find soothing but for some reason today, it bothers you. Last weeks experience really got to you and you haven't been able to shake it off since it happened. Especially after what happened after that. It's like now that Rachel has shared her secrets and you yours, there is no stopping her. And you are not sure if you hate it or love it. If you thought that the stunt Rachel pulled on the platform was a one-time thing, you were so wrong.

When you had arrived home after that dreadful train ride last week, you had called Rachel to let her know that you had arrived safely and to apologize once more for your _disobedience. _While you were rambling about how sorry you were and that you really didn't mean to, you realized that Rachel was breathing a lot heavier than normal and that the only sounds she had made so far were hmm's and short breathy aha's.

"Rach? Are you okay?" Her laugh was husky and when she answered she was almost purring.

"Yes, baby. God yes I'm great." Your eyes had dilated so fast you could feel it.

"Babe, are you..? Are you touching yourself?" The last part of the sentence had come out more as a whisper and for a second you pause before the breathy confirmation comes from the other end of the line.

"Have been... touching myself s-since you left, Quinnie. The way yo-you looked in the trainstation.. God so hot!" Your mind had been running over ours before but now it seemed like your brain had short circuited.

"Hold on, Rach. Just let me get out of my clothes and we'll come together, I need to come so bad baby." You had been franticly pulling at your shoelaces but had eventually just opted for just kicking your shoes off together with your socks. The husky chuckle coming from Rachel had distracted you but not stopped you as you were trying to one handedly unbutton your jeans. You had been so achingly wet, you just need to get these jeans off. Rachel's heavy breaths in your ear had spurred you on but then Rachel had chuckled again which caused you to pause.

"What's funny, baby?" You had managed to unbutton and unzip your jeans but they still needed to go past your hips and ankles.

"I-its funny that you think I will allow you to come after the stunt you pulled. You don't think that after disobeying me when I gave you such a simple task will be rewarded with an orgasm, do you Quinn? I've figured out a hmm-punishment for you." You could hear the satisfaction in Rachel's voice then. And you knew in that moment that the next couple of days were going to be absolute torture.

"But Rach, I-I need to come. I'm so wet, baby I'm dripping. Please don't test me like this it's too much." You had felt like you were going to explode and when you dipped your fingers between your folds, you couldn't stop the breathy moan that escaped you.

"Quinn! Are you touching yourself?" You just hummed and leisurely circled your throbbing clit, your arousal taking over every single nerve ending in your body.

"Quinn! Stop it, Quinn. Bad girl." Rachel's tone had changed by then. Chastising you and sounding disappointed. Your hand stopped, it hovered right above your clit while you tried to focus on Rachel.

"What.. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, Quinn. Just disappointed. I am punishing you for your disobedience and you respond by disobeying me again." Rachel's voice was soft but it pierced through your soul and you felt shame well up in your chest. You had wanted to obey Rachel on the platform before and you wanted to do it now but it was just so difficult. Your clit was still throbbing and you were so wet you just needed something inside, you needed release.

"What do you want me to do, Rach?" Your voice was small and sounded defeated but you knew in your heart that you would do anything to obey Rachel because you couldn't bear to hear her sound so disappointed in you again.

"I want you to stop touching yourself. You are not having an orgasm tonight Quinn. I need you to be aware of that right now cause it's not happening." You whimper at her words and look down between your breasts at your wet and swollen pussy, your clit hard as a rock, poking out between your pussy lips. "I want you to make me come by telling me exactly what you would do to me if you were here. I want you to tell me what you would do if you could do anything you want. I want you to listen to me while I come. Then I want you to go to sleep and go to school tomorrow and just do everything as you usually would. And then I'll call you tomorrow evening." You are trembling. Your thighs shaking with barely contained arousal and your breath is flowing raggedly passed your lips. "Can you do that for me, Quinn?"

"Y-yes." Your mouth had formed the word before your mind could catch up. You were really not sure if you could do this. It would be absolute torture but she knew that's why Rachel wanted her to do this.

"Yes what, Quinn?"

"Yes, Rachel."

"Are you still touching yourself, Quinn.?"

"No, Rachel."

"Good. Now tell me what you would do to me if you were here. I am so wet, Quinn. It won't take much."

You close your eyes and thank God for that. You reach your hand that was previously stroking you oh so nicely and reach it above your head to grip the headboard to remind yourself that you can't touch. Rachel's breath hitches and you try to ignore the image of her touching herself in your mind.

"I would eat you out, I-I would circle your clit with my tongue until you were trembling with want. I would drag my tongue down to your entrance and thrust it in as far as I could while I squeeze your beautiful ass. Your ass turns me on so much, Rach." You can hear Rachel's breathing. It's ragged and it hitches every couple of seconds. You aren't doing much better yourself. Your mouth is dry, your chest is heaving and you are clenching and unclenching your hand around the headboard while your hips are lightly gyrating.

"What would.. what would you do next, baby?" Rachel wasn't lying when she said she was close. You could hear it already in the way her voice was trembling while she spoke.

"I would flip you over until you are on your knees, facing away from me. I would bite your ass cheeks and squeeze them until they were pink. Then I would bury my face between them and lick your asshole until you beg me for release. I know how much you enjoyed my tongue on your ass, Rach. It made you come so much faster but this time I wouldn't let you yet. I would push my tongue in you and wiggle it around so I could taste every little inch of you."

You are lost, lost in your own fantasy. Your hips are now bucking up randomly every other second and your nipples are so hard they could cut glass. You are still gripping the headboard. Determined to not disobey again but you feel as if you could come undone any time by just thinking what you could do to Rachel. Rachel is now constantly keening in your ear. You can hear that she is trying to hold herself back because she wants to know what else you would do but you know she is right on the edge. Your eyes are tightly shut and you are sweating profusely. You force yourself to breathe regularly cause you can't come. You won't come.

"Tell me.. Tell me more, Quinn. Fuck don't stop." Your hips buck up higher than before but you force yourself to sort of relax while you try to tell Rachel what more you would do. You try to make it as hot as possible so that Rachel will come quicker and you won't have to do this for much longer. You aren't sure how long you can keep yourself from flying over the edge.

"I-I would swirl my tongue inside of you while I thrust a single finger into your pussy. Your pussy is sopping and when my finger is coated in your juices I would pull back and watch as I would slowly press my finger against your tight asshole. I would rub your clit while your ass stretches around my finger for the first time until it slides in slowly until just the tip is in. Then I would speed up the circles on your clit and suck…"

Rachel comes. Screaming your name in your ear and your own back arches as your toes curl to try and contain your orgasm. Rachel is now just repeating your name in your ear as she rides out her orgasm. You are having trouble breathing. Basically hyperventilating at the exertion of stopping yourself from coming. Your body is covered in sweat and when you look down at your pussy, you can basically see it pulsing. But you didn't come.

"Quinn Quinn Quinn Quinn.." Rachel is still saying your name somewhat incoherently but she seems to be coming down from her high so you just lay there. You try to relax and not think about the fact that you will still have a whole night and day to get through before you can come.

"I-I didn't come, Rach. I did it." You are proud of yourself for holding out so long and there is a part of you that hoped that maybe you would be allowed to come now as a reward or something.

"Good girl, Quinn. Such a good girl. You did so well and I'm proud of you. I love you so much, Quinn. So much."

"God, I love you too, Rach."

"I can't wait for next week when you visit again and I can actually feel your tongue on my ass." Your hips buck again and you whine into the phone.

"Rach, you can't say those things right now." You breathe deeply through your nose and out your mouth to calm your heart and stop the throbbing between your legs.

"Are you tense, baby? Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

You grunt. Like you could sleep now.

"Okay, Rach. Love you."

"Love you too, Quinn."

You had laid in bed after that. Staring up the ceiling willing your body to relax and to not think about anything sexual. But as it goes, your mind turned anything and everything into something sexual and you almost drove yourself nuts when you couldn't find a comfortable way to sleep without stimulating your clit.

Rachel had called like she promised. You had been on edge since you had barely slept the night before and had been continuously flushed throughout the day. Your eyes nearly popped out of your head when she told you that even though your punishment was now over, she would really appreciate it if you didn't touch yourself until the weekend. You had sputtered and nearly lost your mind at the thought of having to walk around feeling wired because you still weren't 'allowed' to touch yourself. Rachel had said that you were allowed to touch yourself if you wanted to but that it would mean a lot to her if you didn't. Long story short, when you were naked on the bed about 5 minutes after you hung up, ready to finally find release, you couldn't do it because Rachel was in the back of your mind and not in a good way. You had been so frustrated and angry with Rachel for guilt tripping you into this that for the first time in two days you hadn't been aroused anymore.

So now, as the train rolls into the station and you can see Rachel smiling at you from the platform, you don't know what to expect. Your cheeks are constantly flushed but as you see Rachel your cheeks seem to be on fire. When you get up and get your suitcase, your pussy throbs like it has been doing periodically for the last couple of days. You whimper when you bump into another passenger which causes you to stumble and create more friction between your legs. It's funny that when you got on the train a week ago, you thought you had never been more aroused in your life. But now, when you step out of the train and Rachel tackle hugs you and pushes her thigh between your legs in the process, you know that as your hips buck against her automatically that this weekend is going to be something… special. When you pull back and you see the glint in Rachel's eyes, you are absolutely terrified.

**A/N: So here it is! I hope you like this part of the story. I know what I want them to do during the weekend ;) so I will try to write that as quick as possible. If you liked this, please review and tell me what you think should be better and what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thanks in advance **** Have a lovely day and week.**


	5. Chapter 5A

**A/N: This is a two part chapter. The first part is basically the build up to the second part. Both parts will be mostly smut though **** Enjoy!**

**Fantasstic baby**

Rachel's hand is hot on your leg as you sit next to her in the cab. Her hand started at your knee but has slowly travelled upwards while she talked animatedly to the very flamboyant cab driver. You know that they have mentioned Broadway once or twice or like a gazillion times but the only thing you can really focus on is on that hand sitting agonizingly still on your leg. You feel sweaty and uncomfortable and wish you were wearing something a little lest restrictive. When you were about to leave New Haven, Rachel had texted you that you should wear jeans and not one of your summer dresses. You had already been halfway out the door but after struggling with your thoughts for about 10 seconds you decided that it was better to just obey your girlfriend than to start the visit with something negative. However, the moment you walked down the stairs of your apartment building, you realised why Rachel told you to wear jeans. The friction between your legs has been intensifying with every step you take and now, sitting in the cab its extremely uncomfortable.

A squeeze to your thigh shakes you out of your thoughts and causes you to take a deep breath. Rachel is laughing heartily while the cab rolls to a stop in front of Rachel's dorm. You fumble with your bag to get your wallet out to pay the fair but Rachel beats you to it so you stumble out of the cab while Rachel says goodbye to her new friend. You try to walk as naturally as possible but its proving to be more difficult than you thought. Rachel slings her arm around your waist in a sideways hug.

"I missed you so much, baby. We should get inside cause I have a surprise for you." Rachel is all smiles and even skips a little while she walks out in front of you. You feel slightly sweaty as you follow her up the stairs and to her dorm room.

You don't know what you were expecting but when you walk into the apartment and you see nothing out of place or new, you are slightly put off. Usually when Rachel has a surprise for you it is big and extravagant but now there is nothing. So you just follow her into the room and put your bags next to the closet and turn around to face Rachel. She is closer than you thought she was and for a second you relax and wrap your arms around her waist. Her arms are around your neck within a second and for a moment you are just there. Swaying together while you stare into each others' eyes. The thrum of arousal is still there and the ever present stickiness between your thighs is just as distracting as it was before but in this moment you feel like you can breathe for the first time this week. You rest your forehead against the tan one in front of you and sigh against those beautiful rosy lips.

"I love you so much, Rach." The words come out breathy and slightly soundless but you know she gets it so you push forward and press your lips softly against hers. There is nothing sexual or sensual about the kiss. Its just a press of lips but it's everything in this moment. Because you can feel the tension in Rachel, the excitement, and you know it has something to do with her surprise and her promise of a weekend filled with sex as a reward for your obedience. So you pull back slightly and take your arms from around her waist. You look into her eyes and she smiles and that reassures you that she is going to take care of you.

"Are you ready?" You ask Quinn softly because it's obvious to both of you that it's time to start. You are so hyped up because you have been thinking about this all week. It took some trips to the adult toy store to get what you needed to make this weekend perfect plus the personal practice, but you are nothing if not persistent so you feel comfortable with everything you have planned. You have thought about this pretty much non stop and you even masturbated to the thought of what was about to happen. Knowing that Quinn was holding off on touching herself for you made you come that much harder. This weekend, you will convince Quinn that this dominant and submissive thing can be amazing for her too.

"Yes, Rachel."

You scratch at the small hairs on the back of Quinn's neck before dragging your hands to her shoulders and down her arms. You touch her softly but surely as you drag your arms up again and slowly push off Quinn's ever present cardigan. The eye contact between you is intense and you have to make a conscious decision to blink. You notice that Quinn's breathing is irregular and when the cardigan falls to the ground, you press your hand over Quinn's heart. You can feel it thudding harshly within her chest and it makes you smile. Because you do this to her.

"Breathe, baby. It's going to be great. Trust me." She nods dazedly and for a second you aren't sure if she heard you but then she takes a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth. You smile up at her again and bring your hands down to the hem her shirt and bring them underneath the fabric to touch bare skin. Gently scratching her stomach, you bring her shirt up and she raises her hands so you can take it off of her. The shirt is discarded mindlessly and for second you admire the beauty that is your girlfriend in front of you, clad in her bra and jeans.

"You're so beautiful, baby." Rachel's words are so soft and so full of love that for a second your emotions overwhelm you and it feels like your heat is going to explode. But then Rachel's index finger just below your throat and she drags it around and across your shoulders while she circles you. You resist the urge to turn around and watch her and just stare at the floor in front of you while Rachel silently unclasps your bra. The bra straps send shivers down your spine when they glide down your arms. You feel exposed but not uncomfortable as you stand in Rachel's dorm, topless. She is still behind you and you aren't sure of what she is doing until you feel her hands on your hips and then her naked breasts pressed against your bare back. You push back a moan at the feeling of her hard nipples and really just her warm skin against your back. Her arms circle your waist and she grabs her own wrist with her hand. She kisses the shoulder blade closest to her mouth softly while she slowly drags her nipples against your back. It's the sweetest torture and the sensation makes your pussy throb.

She does this until you are almost sure you are going to die of arousal but then her hands move south and over your jean clad thighs. She really just strokes your upper legs a couple of times before suddenly placing her hand right over your crotch and squeezing it firmly.

"Oh fuck!" You moan and buck your hips shamelessly at the feeling and you barely resist the urge to push her hand against you harder so that you can hump it until you come. She massages your pussy through your jeans for a couple of seconds before undoing the button and dragging it agonizingly slow down your legs together with your, completely ruined, panties. You can't wait for her to finally touch you there. To lick and suck and squeeze you until you finally find release. Rachel seems to have a different plan though as she simply leaves you standing there while she makes her way to her desk while she shimmies out of her skirt. You admire the view silently and clench your fists to sort of control the constant thrumming of your body.

Rachel stops behind her desk chair and looks at you over her shoulder and God its fucking sexy. She smiles at you with a glint in her eye and your heart skips a beat in anticipation. Rachel bends over and you admire her amazing ass with an open mouth. You wish you could just go over there and ravish her right on that desk. But Rachel is already doing.. something. You aren't sure exactly but it soon becomes obvious that she is dragging the desk chair to the middle of the room.

Her chair is an antique wooden one with two armrests and widely spaced slats at the back. You aren't sure why she would need a chair to do this when the bed is right there but you aren't going to question her right now. You wouldn't be able to anyway cause you are still looking at her ass.

"Come here, Quinn."

The chair is now a couple feet away from the foot of the bed, facing the wall. Rachel stands next to it, looking sexy and beautiful and so sensual too. It takes you a second to figure out how your legs work but when your brain starts working again you take measured steps to where she is standing.

"Sit. Arms on the armrests."

It's her 'don't mess with me' voice so you sit down without a word and put your arms where she wants them. She walks back to the desk and opens a drawer and immediately finds what she needs. Two leather straps with Velcro at the ends dangle from her hands as she approaches you slowly.

"For this, I need you to trust me. Do you trust me, Quinn?"

You nod because you aren't sure of your voice right now. Your mouth is dry and you can't seem to form a coherent thought.

"Use your words, honey."

"Yes, Rachel. I trust you." You aren't sure how the words came out but they are clear and true. Rachel nods and takes the first strap and straps your left wrist to the chair. She checks if it isn't too tight multiple times before moving on to your right wrist. When everything is secure she smiles at you brightly and you can't help but blush. You can already feel that your own wetness has created a wet spot on the wood beneath your butt and for a second you feel embarrassed. But then Rachel's hand is on your boob and that becomes the only thing you feel.

"I thought that I would be able to just focus on you for right now since I know you have been holding off for so long and you must be so aroused. However, this has made me so very horny, Quinn. And I'm afraid that I will rush your pleasure when I don't get mine first. So if it's okay with you, I would like to have a little fun before I give you what you want, okay?"

A part of you hates her for this but there is another part, a bigger one, that wants to please her so you nod even though you feel like you're about to explode. She grabs hold of the backrest behind your shoulders as she slides her left leg through the slats of the chair next to your right hip and does the same with the other side until she is straddling you. When she relaxes against you, you can feel her wetness on your lower stomach. You buck up instinctively, trying to get her just that little bit lower to where you need it most but its in vain when she just moves with you with a knowing smile on her face. She is pure evil. She palms your breasts while she slowly rocks against your stomach. Your arms are almost constantly clenching against the leather binds holding them down because the urge to touch her is too big to control. She is tweaking your nipples while she rocks maddeningly slow against you.

"You know what I've been doing the past couple of days, baby?" You can't believe she still wants to talk right now. You feel a sheen of sweat on every inch of your body and you just want her to come so she can finally touch you where you need it.

"N..no, Rach." You aren't even speaking anymore, just panting. She leaves your boobs alone and circles her arms around your neck and brings her head next to yours so her mouth is right next to your ear.

"After you left last week. I went home and thought about what you did to me with your tongue on my ass. And how amazing it felt. When we called that evening and you told me about what you would do to me and you told me how you knew I liked you touching my ass. I touched myself _there_ then. While you were on the phone I was touching my ass to the sound of your voice, Quinn."

Your neck lulls backwards at her words and your stomach clenches irregularly as your hips buck up harshly. She gasps against your ear as the movement causes her to slide roughly against your abs. She starts rocking at a faster pace and her wetness smears across your stomach.

"I-I came so hard then, baby. It was like, like nothing else I've felt before. The next day I went toy shopping and every night I have been touching myself and playing with my ass. Always imagining it was you doing it to me, giving it to me, Quinny."

She is basically humping your stomach right now and you can't control your muscles anymore. Your stomach is clenching irregularly as your hips buck at their own will. You can actually feel Rachel's rock hard clit on your abs and you wish you could suck it, play with it, anything. But Rachel is panting, whimpering in your ear and your hands are useless. There is nothing you can do as Rachel rides you whatever way she wants. Her movements sending shockwaves of pleasure down to your sopping wet pussy that's dripping and clenching constantly. You want to scream and push her down against your core so you can do this together but Rachel is in charge and she is really going for it now. You know she is close cause she is humping without rhythm now so you do the only thing you are able to do. You clench your abs and suck harshly on her neck.

The scream coming out of your mouth must be loud but the sound is dimmed as you see stars before your eyes. Your pussy clenches and pulses your juices out of you and onto Quinn's stomach in an irregular rhythm. The pleasure makes your stomach muscles clench and unclench randomly and you wish you could stay like this forever. On top of Quinn riding on wave after wave of pleasure. You feel Quinn faintly thrusting up against you and it makes the aftershocks of your orgasm more powerful than you've ever experienced. After a while you are able to catch your breath and the aftershocks come further apart. You relax your arms around Quinn's next and lay down against her chest while you try to control your breathing and the bucking of your hips. Quinn's heart is thudding extremely fast under your ear and you can hear her ragged breathing. So you try regain the feeling in your limbs and haul yourself up on wobbly legs. You carefully get off of Quinn and admire her for a second. Her stomach is slick with your juices and her face is extremely flushed. She is sweaty in the most sexiest way possible.

"It's your turn now, baby." The relief in her eyes almost makes you feel guilty for making her wait so long but you are sure she will forgive you after you're through with her. You kneel down in front of her and push her legs apart. Her pussy is red, swollen and incredibly wet. You can actually see it pulsing and her clit is poking out of its hood, just waiting to be licked and sucked. You smile up at Quinn's flushed face while you place your hands just above her hips. You lean forward, ready to rock her world.

**A/N: So sorry to stop it there but the next part will be here (hopefully) soon. Please please please review. Have a lovely day **


	6. Chapter 5B

**A/N: Here is part 2 of chapter 5! **** Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far, especially the people who told me what to improve and/or change. My apologies for the weird POV changes in part 1 of this chapter. I decided that, because the changes in POV didn't necessarily add anything to the story, to write this part entirely in Quinn's POV! So there is no confusion there. Also I got a comment saying that my chapters should be longer so I hope 5000 words in one chapter will suffice. **

**Lastly, I worked really hard on this and I really hope you like it. There will be anal play in this part but since it's their first time it isn't too extreme. I don't like it when people who do it for the first time in stories are immediate sex gods!**

**Anyway! ENJOY! **

**Fantasstic baby**

You whimper as Rachel's lips connect with the skin right above your pulsing clit. You try to buck up so she will finally touch you _there _but her hands on your hips hold you down. She smiles up at you again and pokes out her tongue to trace the slightly sweaty skin on your mound. All of your muscles tense at the sensation and a strangled gurgle leaves your mouth.

"P-please, Rach. I can't take much more." You look down at her pleadingly while she slowly licks away the juices she previously left on your stomach.

"But Quinny, you're all sticky." She flattens her tongue right under your belly button and drags it up to all the way between your breasts. You thrust your hips up so hard that your foot slips and you fall back on the chair dejectedly. The feeling of her hot tongue on your quivering stomach feels amazing and your eyes roll back into your head when she reaches the swell of your left boob.

"I love your breasts, baby. They are so supple and just delicious looking. I think I need to play with them for a while."

She leans forward and as she wraps her lips around a rock hard nipple her stomach connects with your centre and you can't help but gasp and enjoy the shockwaves of pleasure rippling through your body. She roughly sucks on your nipple as she keeps her stomach firmly connected to your pussy. She isn't moving though so as the initial pleasure fades you roll your hips softly to see if she will allow the movement. Her hands are still on your hips but they aren't pushing you down anymore so you roll your hips a little harder. Your over sensitised clit can barely handle the contact and together with the delicious suction on your nipple you buck back 'cause it's too much.

"If you want to come you better hump, baby." Rachel actually keeps your nipple in her mouth while she talks and it's the hottest thing you have ever seen. But her words finally reach your brain and as Rachel switches to your previously neglected boob, you roll your hips up against her a little harder. Her stomach is already slick with _you _and you easily set a rhythm. With every roll of your hips there are more black spots in your vision and the pleasure peaks higher and higher. Rachel closes her teeth around the tip of your right nipple and it just adds to the pleasure already rolling through every nerve ending of your body. You are already close and you let your head lull backwards so you can enjoy all the sensations running through you. Your hips are bucking on their own accord and their thrusts are starting to become irregular. Gasps are all that's coming out of your mouth as your head falls forward to admire your girlfriend who is still sucking hard on your nipple.

"I-I'm gonna come, babe. I'm s-so close." You can feel it. You are right on the edge and you're about to fall over but then for a split second all the sensations are gone. You open your eyes just in time to see how Rachel finally wraps her delicious lips around your clit. Your back arches immediately while your arms strain against the leather straps and your feet find solid ground to push your pussy into her mouth as much as you can. Your orgasm hits you instantly and an animalistic growl tears from your throat as all your senses seem to pop. The waves of pleasure keep rolling through you and you can't seem to catch your breath. Rachel's tongue is still flicking against your clit in a fast passed rhythm and before you know it your first orgasm rolls into a second one that makes you buck and shake violently once more.

"Rach, Rach, Rach, Rach." It's a sort of mantra as you give yourself over to the pleasure. Your thigh muscles are quivering and Rachel is still not letting down. It's fine with you cause you're still going. Rachel opens her mouth a little wider and drags her tongue down from your clit to your soaked entrance and back up. She dips her tongue inside you for a second and it's heavenly but then she just stops. Your thighs are quivering and your toes are still curled. Her face is smeared with your juices as she stands up and kisses you right on your mouth. Her tongue pushes past your lips aggressively and it makes the butterflies in your stomach flutter. The combination of the taste of her lips and the taste of _you_ is different but it makes your eyes roll into the back of your head and you feel so, so _dirty. _The intimacy of the moment suddenly hits you. The fact that Rachel wants to do these things with you, these _dirty _things, makes you feel so desirable and wanted but the tongue in your mouth erases every thought and brings you back to reality.

She kisses you aggressively for about half a minute before you feel her right hand between your legs. She strokes your rock hard clit firmly which makes you want to try and back away from her. You're still so sensitive and you need a minute to come down from the previous pleasure. You don't have much room to move around so Rachel can do whatever she wants. While her tongue explores the inside of your mouth thoroughly her fingers are spreading your pussy lips and flicking against your clit causing involuntary muscle spasms in your stomach and whines to escape your throat.

"You are so wet, baby. And God you look hot all flushed and at my mercy like this. I think I need to reward you a little more, don't you think?" She smiles devilishly and you don't even have time to answer or let the words sink in when three fingers thrust deeply into you. You keen at the feeling of finally having something inside and Rachel's deep and thorough thrusts make you claw at the armrests that your wrists are still bound to.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck, Rachelll" You end in a squeal as she hammers her fingers inside of you and her thumb circles your clit rapidly. You try to match her thrusts with your hips but the pleasure gives you limited control of your muscles. She scissors her fingers inside you for a couple of thrusts when suddenly she hits a part inside of you that makes you gasp and curl forward in pleasure. Rachel's giggle is distant as you try to catch your breath.

"I guess I found it." She sing songs as she keeps rubbing her fingers over that same spot over and over again. You feel like you're going to burst at any moment. There is pressure building inside of you and it's a sensation you've never felt before. You try to squeeze your legs together to relieve some of the pressure but Rachel's thumb on your clit makes them shoot open again.

'"Rach, it's..ah! I'm so close, babe I don't, I don't know what's happening." You're body isn't sure if it wants to fold over or arch up but the sensation between your legs is taking over your entire body and even your fingertips are tingling.

"Just let go, baby. I got you." She accentuates the words with a bite to your neck and series of hard thrusts, rubbing that extra sensitive spot inside of you each time. For an alarming second it feels like you have to pee but then all your muscles tense as your back arches and your head snaps back and the pleasure spikes. You feel the wetness coming out of you in waves as your pussy pulses but that is just a distant sensation compared to the overwhelming pleasure rippling through your body. You don't hear anything and your eyes are closed as you bask in the longest lasting orgasm you've ever had.

"Quinn? Quinny? Babe?" Rachel's voice brings you back. Her hand that is not still inside of you is on your cheek as she looks at you with a concerned expression on her face. You take a deep breath and manage a shaky smile. Rachel pulses her fingers softly into you before letting them slide out creating an obscene noise which makes her giggle and you blush. She brings her fingers up to her mouth and sucks one of the three into her mouth. You can just stare at her with a dazed expression on your face. You're basically like a ragdoll. A sweaty ragdoll. You have no control over your limbs and even though you just came harder than ever before, looking at Rachel licking the fingers that were just inside of you, makes your pussy throb.

Rachel's eyes are locked on yours as she removes her pointer finger out of her mouth with a pop. She is standing with one leg in between yours and when she slips her middle finger into her mouth she lowers herself on your leg. She is dripping wet and she moans while she licks every drop of you off of her finger. When she is finished with her middle finger, she looks at you questioningly before bringing her third finger up to your mouth. Keeping eye contact, you open your lips and let your head lull forward a bit so you can take the finger into your mouth. Rachel sighs and slowly rocks against your leg while you suck all of your juices off her finger. It's one of the most sensual and intimate moments of your life and you can't help but think how lucky you are.

When you have thoroughly licked and sucked Rachel's finger clean she removes it from your mouth. She removes the strap restraining your left wrist first and kisses the red marks the strap has left, before moving onto the right. You still feel like jell-o and you need a second to regain the feeling in all your limbs. While you sit up in the chair and massage your wrist to encourage blood flow, Rachel walks over to the fridge and gets a bottle of water. You don't realise how thirsty you are until you see the water and you reach for it when she is almost in front of you.

"No, no, baby. Sit up a bit more."

You do as she says, of course, and she proceeds to straddle you like she did in the beginning but now a little lower so she is actually sitting on your lap and not on your stomach like before. She presses the cold bottle against your neck where the condense mixes with your sweat. It feels heavenly and you sigh at the sensation. Rachel presses her lips against yours as she slides the cold bottle across your right shoulder, across your chest and over your right shoulder. After about a minute of this and when your skin starts to adjust to the chill of the bottle she pulls back and uncaps the bottle. She takes some greedy gulps and you frown in impatience. She raises her eyebrow at you while she takes another sip.

"You want some too, baby?"

"Y-yes. Rachel. Please."

She smiles at you but places the bottle at her own lips again. You frown at her but then she stops and she hasn't swallowed yet. She leans forward and uses her free hand to push your head backwards. When your eyes are aimed at the ceiling, she hovers over you and presses her lips to your mouth. You get the idea now and as you close your eyes and open your mouth the cool water trickles from between her lips into your mouth. The action is followed by a sensual kiss and the moment is just perfect. Your heartbeat is finally settling down and you can think sort of clearly now. You sit there together, sharing water and soft kisses for what seems like a really long time. Your arms are wrapped around her waist, your fingers drawing small circles on her lower back. Enjoying the ability to touch again.

After about thirty minutes of gentle kissing, Rachel becomes a bit more intense. She pushes against you a little firmer and you can feel her wetness on you wherever she touches. Just when you want to say something to her about it she pulls back and looks at you while she bites her lower lip. You think she is gonna say something but she just looks at you for another second before she gets up and takes your hand in hers to lead you over to the bed. You are surer on your legs than you thought you would be.

"Sit."

You immediately sit down on the edge of the bed while Rachel looks at you with a glint in her eyes.

"So as I said earlier, I went to the store. The adult toy store." Your face flushes and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Really, Quinn? After what we just did?" You look down in shame and she just strokes your hair.

"Anyway, as I was saying I went there and picked up a few things. I prepared something special for tonight. Something I haven't ever done with anyone else. Except for with myself, you know, for practice." Now she is the one blushing and as she looks away your heart thuds heavily in your chest because what exactly is she saying? She actually looks nervous so you take her hand and kiss her on the back of it as reassurance.

"I love you, Rach. More than anything."

She makes eye contact at that and smiles at you.

"I love you too, Quinn. So much."

You think she is going to kiss you but then she speaks again.

"I bought an anal toy."

Your eyes widen and for a couple of seconds the admission just hangs there in the space between you.

"A butt plug to be precise. It's not very big cause this is new and the lady at the counter said that when you just start with anal play you have to be careful and not start too big cause that can end really badly… ."

You stare at her with your mouth gaping open. She just stares at you and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. You know you should probably reassure her but you can't get over the fact that Rachel actually asked the sex store employee for advise. Eventually, you arrange your thoughts and stand up to wrap your arms around Rachel. You hold her for a while, enjoying the feeling of the skin on skin connection. Rachel sighs before she speaks again.

"I have been practising with it. And it feels so good, Quinn. Especially when I think it's you doing it to me."

Your heart thuds heavily as you glide your hand across her back and down to her ass cheeks. You pull her closer and gently massage each globe while she speaks.

"I-I have thought about you eating me out while you pushed it in me. I want you to."

You pull back at that and kiss her firmly on her lips. You realise as Rachel whimpers that even though she likes to be in control, this is so new and its such a fragile situation that she needs you to help her through it. So you kiss her slowly until you feel like you are both equally relaxed. As relaxed as you can be when you know you are about to take this step together.

"Where is it, baby?"

You whisper the question against her lips as to not break the safe bubble you created.

"It's in the first drawer of my nightstand."

"Okay, get on the bed and just relax okay?"

She nods at you while she crawls on the bed. She gets on her back while you open the nightstand and take out a bigger than you expected butt plug. Not that you really knew what you were expecting. You look at it nervously. It's about two and a half fingers wide at the thickest point. Its cone shaped so it starts out thin and then expends towards the end where the plug part is. You look over to Rachel who is laying with her eyes closed and who seems to be doing one of her yoga breathing exercises. You feel such an overwhelming feeling of love in this moment that you just need to take a second to revel in it. When you feel like you are ready, or as ready as you can be, you crawl onto the bed and put the plug near the foot end where you will be able to reach it easily.

You crawl in between Rachel's legs and push them open so you can fit your pelvis against hers. You kiss her again and all across her face and neck to relax her and make her feel safe. Even though you are completely out of your depth as well, you don't want her to feel uncomfortable. So you keep kissing her, focusing on the spot right below her right ear that absolutely drivers her mad until she pushes you down by the shoulders with a nervous smile on her face.

"I love you" You whisper it to her before you take her right nipple into your mouth. Her response is overshadowed by a moan as she arches underneath you. You lavish each of her nipples until they are slick with your saliva and rock hard. You trail kisses down her stomach and waist no time in scooting lower so you are eyelevel with her beautiful wet pussy. You kiss and lick her outer lips for the longest time until Rachel starts whining consistently. Spreading her wet pussy lips with your fingers you thrust your tongue deep into Rachel's centre, making her buck and keen underneath you. You love being between her legs with the taste of her juices coating your tongue. You drag your tongue up from her entrance to her clit which you then suck into your mouth and flick with your tongue in rapid succession. Rachel thrashes underneath you.

"Oh fuck! Quinn, baby, yes!"

Her words spur you on as you suck and release her clit from beneath your lips. You want her to come so that she is relaxed and ready for the plug. You lick down to her entrance where you push your tongue as deep as possible before licking further down to her puckered asshole. Your right hand massages her clit as you lick and suck the ridges around her sphincter. You slow your right hand cause you realise you might need to try and prepare her for the plug before you can use it on her so you slide your right hand up her stomach and to her boob to pinch her nipple while your tongue pokes at her tight entrance. It takes a couple of seconds of heavy poking before her sphincter gives and the tip of your tongue slides in. you grind your own hips down against the bed because this is making you see stars. Rachel is breathing heavily and keening every so often.

"Feels.. good, baby."

The words are panted but they encourage you as you slowly pulse the tip of your tongue in and out of her back entrance. You use your left hand to spread her cheeks apart so you have better access while your right hand leaves her breast and finds Rachel's hand instead. Your fingers interlock while you push your tongue deeper inside and wiggle it around. Rachel is breathing heavily but isn't objecting so you pulse in and out quite a few times before pulling back.

"Stop me if it hurts okay, baby?"

She nods and you release her hand so you can first pulse one fingers inside her slick pussy to coat it with her juices. You then gently suck on her clit while you put your fingers on her tight ring of muscles and gently press forward. The muscle doesn't give right away and Rachel's shifts underneath you which makes you look up at her.

"Don't stop, baby. It's okay, just getting comfortable."

You kiss her clit as an answer and then lick it gently while you dip your finger in her pussy again before dragging it down. It takes a while but eventually, the muscle gives and your finger is being squeezed into her tight channel. You buck harshly into the comforter and Rachel moans loudly at the intrusion. And you slam your eyes closed at the feeling of her sphincter tensing around you. You don't know why this turns you on so much but it's like you're on fire.

"Y-you can go a little deeper. And faster, babe."

You open your eyes and look up at Rachel who is massaging her own breasts with her eyes closed. You take your finger out and push in a little faster and deeper. You continue this until you're entire finger is inside her and she is panting heavily, pulling at her nipples and thrusting her hips upwards and grinding them down on your finger again. You know she is already close and she will come again before you can use the plug on her ass so you decide to use the plug on her pussy first. With your finger still wiggling around in her ass, you reach over with your other hand to grab the plug. You think about what Rachel said. How she had played with it before, for practice. You look at your finger and the way your finger gets sucked into that hole and how tight it is. Before you can help yourself you have the tip of the plug in your mouth and are flicking your tongue over the top.

"Oh fuck! Quinn!"

Rachel is looking down at you with her mouth half open while she humps your finger and pulls at her nipples. You shudder as signs of orgasm roll through your body. You take the plug out of your mouth and drag the tip through Rachel's folds. When it pokes against her clit she shoots up and your finger pops out but when she relaxes back down it easily slides back in. You know she is almost ready so you push the plug into her pussy slowly while you increase the pace of your finger and flick your tongue over her clit.

"This.. fuck! It feels so.. full. Fuck, Quinn! I'm so close!"

You realise for the first time that this is the first time that Rachel has had both her holes filled at the same time. Your heart thuds as a mini orgasm rushes through you which causes you to suck hard on her clit while your finger slams roughly into Rachel's tight channel. Her back arches as she falls over the edge and allows the pleasure to take over. Her pussy pulsing so heavily that it pushes out the plug and you are amazed at the feeling of her sphincter contracting around your finger. You lap at her pussy juices while she comes down but you don't remove your finger cause you want her to be ready.

"Do you want to keep going, babe.?"

Maybe she is too tired and they can always try the plug tomorrow.

"Hmm hmm so.. good, baby."

You smile and kiss her inner thigh while the tight ring of muscle around your finger finally relaxes enough so you can wiggle it around a bit. Rachel immediately reacts with a relaxed sigh so you guess it's alright to move on.

You dip the plug back into her pussy just to make sure that it's nice and wet before you pull out your finger and quickly replace it with the tip of the plug.

"You okay?"

She nods once more and you kiss her thigh again. You stare in aww as you push the plug a little bit further and the ring of muscle expands around the intrusion. You stop when you think you've reached around the thickness of your finger and lean forward to lick the stretched muscle. Rachel's hand finds your head as she pushes you harder against her and eventually up towards her pussy.

"I need you on my clit for a bit."

She doesn't look uncomfortable but not entirely relaxed so you kiss her clit before you start suckling on it softly cause you know she is still sensitive from her previous orgasm. You gently pulse the plug back and forth until she sighs and murmurs a soft okay and pushes your head down again. You kiss the space between her pussy and ass before very slowly pushing the plug a little bit further. You push back before slowly pushing a little further forward. Rachel moans and doesn't seem uncomfortable so you continue the slight advance in thickness until she pulls you up to her pussy again. Before you know it, she is almost at around two finger thickness and you there is only a little more to go before the plug will be inside her completely.

"Quinn, stop for a second."

"You okay, babe?"

"It's really starting to burn now. I don't think I have ever gotten this far before."

You start to pull the plug out slowly but she stops you.

"No just give me a second. I want this. How much more is there?"

"There is only about an inch left, babe. You look amazing and you're doing so well. We can stop though, I don't want you to be in pain."

"An inch? No keep going. The girl at the store said that it was impossible to not be a little uncomfortable during the first couple of times. Lets continue, but slow okay? Maybe if you play with my clit while sliding it in it won't be as bad."

You kiss her pussy lips as you attach your mouth to her clit while slowly pulsing the plug in her hole slowly. Every couple of thrusts you go just a tiny bit deeper and in the meantime you keep a close eye on Rachel's face to see if she is comfortable. All of a sudden, the resistance you feel while pushing the plug in disappears, Rachel moans and her pussy pulses under your tongue. You look down to see just the plug part sticking out of Rachel's hole and you can't help but be amazed.

"You did it, Rach! The whole thing!"

"It feels good. Full but good. Come up here, babe."

You crawl up her body with one leg between hers and immediately plant a wet open mouthed kiss on her lips.

"You are amazing."

You accentuate the statement with another kiss. You're pussy is throbbing again, the sight of Rachel's butt plugged has made your heart beat faster and your walls flutter. You kiss her again but hold the kiss now while you rest your pelvis on Rachel's thigh. You sigh at the friction between your legs are about to start rocking when a hand on your arm stops you.

"Fuck me, Quinn. Fuck me with your fingers while ride my leg."

Dominating Rachel is back and it takes you a second to comprehend what she is saying. She wants you to fuck her with your fingers while she has a butt plug in her ass and you ride her thigh until you both climax. All you can do is nod as you trace your hand down her stomach and to her pussy as you slowly rock against her thigh. You reach her centre and slowly circle her clit a couple of times before inserting a single finger into her pussy. You aren't sure but you think it actually feels tighter and you rock harder against her thigh. Your left arm is getting tired of holding you up but there is no way that you are change anything about this position right now.

"More, Quinn. More!"

You add a second finger and this time you're sure that it's tighter than before. You pulse your fingers in and out quickly while you try to maintain a rhythm with your hips. Spikes of pleasure shoot through you. Not only from the friction but also because this situation is just so hot. Rachel is moaning louder with every thrust and when you press your thumb on her clit she starts to meet your thrusts with her hips.

"Oh God! I can feel it in my ass when I move! I'm so full, Quinn! Fuck!"

You are bucking your hips against her thigh rapidly and you know you aren't going to be able to keep it together much longer.

"I'm gonna come, Rach! Shit!"

You spasm against her thigh a couple of times before you fly over the edge. The thumb on Rachel's clit spasms in sync with your hips causing Rachel to fly over a couple of seconds later. A high pitched scream pierces the night as you both arch your backs in immense pleasure. Rachel's pussy has your fingers in a vice grip and Rachel's leg is soaked in your juices. When you look down past your fingers you can actually see the plug moving slightly up and down as Rachel's muscles clench and unclench irregularly. You rest your forehead on Rachel's shoulder as you both ride out the aftershocks of your orgasms.

After about 5 minutes and you are no longer gasping, you gently extract your fingers from Rachel's pussy and lick them clean before rolling on your side and off Rachel.

"Are you okay, Rach?"

She hasn't said anything yet which is unusual for her. She lolls her head to the side with a lazy smile on her face. She actually looks sort of smug.

"That, was amazing."

You giggle because the expression on her face is priceless. She rolls on her side stiffly to plant a long kiss on your lips. You frown because you remember the plug.

"Should I take it out? Are you uncomfortable?"

She chuckles.

"Relax, babe. I am very comfortable but exhausted. Let's just go to sleep and we can take it out when we wake up."

You curse your body cause the moment she says she actually wants to sleep with the plug in her, your pussy pulses dully even though you are absolutely exhausted. So you ignore it while Rachel rolls over on her other side so you can spoon her.

"I love you so much, Rach."

"I love you too, Quinny."

As you wrap your arms around her and scoot closer to fold your body around hers, the butt plug touches just above your pussy and you again have to ignore the arousal it shoots through you.

For now.

**A/N: I really hope everyone likes it. This could be the end I'm not sure. But please review review review review! It means the world to me. Have a lovely day.**


End file.
